


Ультрафиолетовая лампа

by Black_Mamba



Series: Academia AU [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Classroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Короткий сиквел серии





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leave the Black Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907176) by [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri). 



– Хей, профессор, – сказал Стайлз, зайдя в аудиторию. Дерек сидел за столом у доски, раскладывая бумаги по нужным папкам, но остановился и посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Кажется, я тебе говорил так меня не называть, – с легким раздражением ответил он, чуть нахмурив брови.

– Оу, Дерек, разве я не могу гордиться тем, что мне удалось заполучить такого умного мужчину? – Стайлз ухмыльнулся, устраиваясь на краю стола.

– Из-за этого мне кажется, что ты студент, – пожаловался Дерек, неаккуратно засовывая листы в скоросшиватель.

– Ага, ну, а ты позволил бы студенту вот такое? – поинтересовался Стайлз, соскакивая со стола, и плюхнулся Дереку на колени, оседлав его. Потом он наклонился и дразняще коснулся губами его губ.

– Стайлз… что ты… – начал Дерек, но Стайлз с удовольствием отметил, что он неосознанно потянулся навстречу поцелую.

– О, да, – ответил Стайлз, усмехаясь и ерзая на коленях Дерека, вырывая у того тихое «черт».

– Нам не следует… – возразил Дерек, хотя то, как он сжимал бедра Стайлза, выдавало его настоящее желание. – Через полчаса у меня здесь занятие.

– Значит, мы должны поторопиться, – беспечно отозвался Стайлз. – Хорошо, что я подготовился.

– Подготовился? – с подозрением спросил Дерек.

– Ага, – Стайлз наклонил голову и повел носом по шее Дерека. – Ты же не думаешь, что я обычно так долго принимаю душ?

Дерек резко вдохнул, и Стайлз широко улыбнулся, ощутив, как тот начал возбуждаться в своих аккуратно выглаженных брюках.

– Нас поймают, – пробормотал Дерек, но рук с бедер Стайлза не убрал.

– Да ладно, – заныл Стайлз, вновь покачиваясь на коленях Дерека и потирая его быстро наливавшийся член. – Уже почти месяц прошел, а у нас еще не было секса в аудитории или кабинете.

– Это совершенно непрофессионально, – проворчал Дерек, но этот его аргумент был ослаблен тем, как он прижался к Стайлзу.

– Ты на самом деле не хочешь, чтобы я потом трахнул тебя на моем столе? – спросил Стайлз, проводя губами по шее Дерека. Его переполняло желание оставить темный засос, но он был уверен, что Дерек не хочет повторения прошлого раза, когда забыл, что нельзя снимать шарф перед студентами.

– Стайлз… – простонал Дерек, одной рукой собирая волосы Стайлза в кулак.

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы я нагнул тебя над моим столом, ты не хочешь сам прижать меня к доске, и ты не хочешь отсосать мне под… – перечислял Стайлз, хотя уже знал, что победил. Казалось, Дерек это тоже понял и увлек Стайлза в голодный поцелуй, действительно заставляя замолчать.

– Если ты будешь продолжать в таком же духе, то мы закончим слишком быстро, – тяжело дыша, заметил Дерек, усаживая Стайлза так, чтобы их члены прижимались друг к другу, отчего Стайлз застонал.

– Ну, мы же не можем допустить подобное, правда? – ответил Стайлз слегка хриплым голосом. – Дай мне…

Он встал с Дерека, стянул туфли, носки, штаны и наконец трусы, кидая все на пол. Потом с запозданием сообразил, что презерватив и тюбик смазки все еще в кармане штанов. Несколько мгновений ушло на то, чтобы их выудить. Потом с застенчивой улыбкой забрался обратно Дереку на колени.

– На чем мы остановились? – поинтересовался он игриво.

– Вот как ты все провернул, – фыркнул Дерек, но при этом улыбался, поэтому Стайлз не посчитал это полным провалом.

– А как же иначе? – сострил Стайлз, вновь склоняясь, чтобы поцеловать. Стайлз, ни секунды не колеблясь, запустил язык в рот Дерека, как только тот его открыл. Когда он отстранился, то с удовольствием заметил, что Дерек задышал тяжелее и что его губы покраснели и блестят от слюны.

Однако он вскрикнул, ощутив, как Дерек вдруг потянул пробку, крепко вставленную в задницу Стайлза.

– Похоже, что ты на самом деле говорил правду про подготовку, – сказал Дерек, еще немного потянув пробку, а потом резко вводя ее обратно в Стайлза, который не смог сдержать еще одного приглушенного постыдного стона.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Стайлз, крутя бедрами и насаживая себя на пробку, он закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову.

Тем не менее он не успел основательно насладиться ощущениями – Дерек полностью вытащил игрушку. Стайлз всхлипнул, ощутив пустоту, но очень скоро почувствовал знакомое давление пальцев Дерека. Тот легко ввел два пальца, и Стайлз довольно вздохнул, толкаясь им навстречу и упиваясь тем, как Дерек умело потирал ему простату.

– Давай, давай, – зачастил Стайлз, снова упираясь лбом плечо Дерека. – Давай уже вставь мне. Я думал, это ты здесь переживаешь по поводу времени.

– Да, прости, – сказал Дерек, взял свободной рукой у Стайлза пакетик и разорвал его зубами. Стайлз не отводил от него взгляда, переживая очередную острую вспышку возбуждения. – Тебе нужно еще?..

Стайлз озадаченно посмотрел на него, потом понял, что Дерек показывает тюбик со смазкой.  
– Не, – Стайлз покачал головой. Дерек секунду внимательно его рассматривал, кивнул и сунул смазку в карман. Потом принялся возиться с ширинкой. Стайлз хохотнул, хлопнул его по руке, отводя в сторону, и легко расстегнул ее. Потом немного привстал, чтобы приспустить брюки Дерека и достать возбужденный член. Стайлз взял у Дерека презерватив и плавно раскатал его по стволу.

– Готов? – Дерек дождался кивка Стайлза, ухватил его за бедра и осторожно приподнял, а потом насадил на член. Стайлз застонал, опускаясь одним плавным движением, наслаждаясь ощущением наполненности.

– Блядь, да, – Стайлз покачивался на Дереке. Тот ответил резким толчком вверх, распаляя Стайлза до невозможности.

– Какой ты… – пробормотал Дерек, вновь толкаясь вверх и наклоняясь вперед, чтобы завладеть губами Стайлза в удивительно нежном поцелуе.

– Ты тоже, – выдохнул Стайлз, когда Дерек прошелся по его простате, отчего он выгнул спину и поджал пальцы. Он ушел с головой в новый поцелуй, обняв Дерека за шею и пылко прижимаясь к его губам.

– Черт, – Дерек вдруг разорвал поцелуй. На мгновение Стайлз застыл, решив, что их все-таки застукали. – У нас всего десять минут до…

– Тогда принимайся за работу, – тяжело дыша, выдавил Стайлз, еще сильнее насаживаясь на член и с удовольствием слушая стон Дерека.

– Ты меня в могилу сведешь, – проворчал Дерек, но крепко сжал бедра Стайлза и ускорился. Стайлзу пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать вскрик и не сообщить всем в здании, чем они занимаются.

– Кажется… мы согласились… – простонал Стайлз, а Дерек убрал руку с бедра и обхватил его член, – что тебя сведет в могилу мой язык в твоей заднице.

– Это же часть тебя, – Дерек фыркнул, быстро двигая ладонью, его толчки начали становиться отрывистыми – он приближался к кульминации.

– Боже, Дерек… – Стайлз толкался навстречу Дерековой руке, а потом опускался обратно на его член, хватило всего несколько раз, чтобы он со стоном кончил.

Дерек двинул бедрами еще раз, два, три и тоже последовал за ним.

– Тебе понадобится новая рубашка, – прошептал Стайлз, когда наконец пришел в себя, отрешенно глядя, как подсыхают капли спермы на ткани.

Дерек вздохнул и вновь его поцеловал.

(Они закончили приводить себя в порядок примерно за пятнадцать секунд до того, как вошел первый студент на следующее занятие).

(*)

– Как думаете, профессор Хейл и профессор Стилински когда-нибудь занимались здесь сексом? – выпалила Бекки, постукивая карандашом по парте в ожидании, пока все зайдут в аудиторию.

– Черт, зачем тебе это знать? – Тайлер наморщил нос от одной только мысли.

– Нет, ты только подумай. Они могли трахаться на парте, за которой ты сидишь, а ты никогда об этом не узнаешь, – сказала она, оглядывая аудиторию, чтобы убедиться, что профессор Хейл еще не появился. Правда до начала занятия было еще пятнадцать минут.

– Не буду врать и говорить, что никогда не думал про них за этим делом, но, блядь, не на парте, где я сижу! – прошипел Тайлер, с сомнением осматривая поверхность своей парты.

– В любом случае тебе не приходило в голову, что они скорее бы трахались в его кабинете? – встряла Эдити, немного передвинув парту, чтобы быть поближе к разговору.

– Я бы мог принести сюда ультрафиолетовую лампу, – предложил Матео, наклоняясь над плечом Бекки.

– Фу, – Бекки сделала вид, что ее тошнит. – Чувак, гадость какая. И все равно профессор Хейл и профессор Стилински взрослые люди, а не мальчики из братства. Думаю, они знают, как убирать за собой.

– Хей, парни всегда остаются парнями, – ответил Тайлер, пожимая плечами.

Эдити и Бекки одарили его скептическими взглядами.

– Да я просто говорю, – возразил Тайлер, глядя на Матео в поисках поддержки. Матео тоже пожал плечами.

– Фу, – повторила Бекки, вздрогнув. – Зачем тебе вообще ультрафиолетовая лампа?

– Для культур люминесцентных бактерий и для вечеринок на Хэллоуин, – легко ответил Матео. – И еще по всей видимости для того, чтобы проверить, трахаются ли в аудитории мои сексапильные профессора.

– Вот давайте без этого, – сказала Эдити. – То есть я не против абстрактной идеи, что у них был здесь секс, но не на моей парте.

– Хей, ты же сидишь в первом ряду, да? – с хитрым видом поинтересовался Тайлер. Эдити закатила глаза, но у нее покраснели щеки.

Матео фыркнул.  
– Серьезно, давайте перестанем это обсуждать, а то ситуация станет неловкой.

– Да ладно, чувак. Мы слушаем этот курс почти целый семестр, – заметил Тайлер, хлопнув Матео по спине. – Сейчас ты уже должен был привыкнуть прятать эрекцию. Наблюдать, как они спорят, это как вступительная заставка к высококлассному порно.

– А тебе откуда знать? – фыркнула Бекки.

– Ладно. Таким я себе представляю высококлассное порно… – вздохнул Тайлер, но его кто-то перебил, откашливаясь громко и многозначительно.

– Мистер Ленсинг, если вы хотите обсудить порно, то я советую вам записаться на курс мисс Рейес «Общество и сексуальность», – сказал профессор Хейл, вставая перед классом. – Все остальные могут сдать эссе по роману «Колыбель для кошки».

Матео наклонился и прошептал:  
– Я принесу ультрафиолетовую лампу.


End file.
